The efficient display of eyeglasses and particularly sunglasses or glasses with tinted lenses is critical in the process of demonstrating and then selecting glasses. Given the vast variety of frame styles and lens shapes and tints, the eyeglass patient or purchaser cannot visualize how he or she will look in glasses unless they actually have the ability to try the glasses on. When purchasing frames with clear lenses, the purchaser can try on the frame before the final lenses are placed and easily see the way the glasses will look. However, when initially selecting sunglasses or glasses with tinted lenses and the particular lens are not available, it is difficult to visualize how a certain frame may look when the desired lens shape or tint is in place. And, to date, there has been no practical and effective way to display and demonstrate, to the eyeglass purchaser, the vast variety of such lenses, with different shades and tints, in order to allow the purchaser to actually see how the glasses will look, before they are finally fitted.